Game Over
by MiNiDdangKie
Summary: Soonyoung tak suka pada musim dingin. Namun semua itu berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan Jihoon pada hari dimana salju pertama turun. Dan tepat dihari itu juga Jihoon mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya.


**GAMEOVER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : SoonHoon**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **Lee Chan**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Genre : Romance, OOC, etc**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Summary : Soonyoung tak suka pada musim dingin. Namun semua itu berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan Jihoon pada hari dimana salju pertama turun. Dan tepat dihari itu juga Jihoon mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Musim dingin kembali datang menyambut kota Seoul. Musim dingin adalah musim yang cukup di benci oleh Kwon Soonyoung. Dingin... Soonyoung benci itu. Soonyoung bahkan sangat benci pada ice cream padahal kebanyakan orang sangat menyukainya.

Bukannya alergi pada dingin, Soonyoung hanya tak suka saja pada sesuatu yang dingin dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil karenanya. Hanya itu... Tak ada alasan khusus.

Entahlah... Jika di tanya alasannya membenci dingin, Soonyoung sendiri bingung untuk menjawabnya. Dia hanya tak suka. Itu saja.

Apa tak suka pada sesuatu harus ada alasannya? Bukankah suka pada sesuatu juga tak butuh alasan?!

Meski Soonyoung tak suka dingin, bukan berarti dia hanya akan terus tinggal di dalam rumah, mengunci diri, dan bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya. Soonyoung bukan tipe orang rumahan seperti itu juga. Soonyoung adalah tipe orang yang mudah bosan dan jalan-jalan adalah hobinya menikmati waktu luang setelah selesai kuliah.

Seperti saat ini, setelah mata kuliahnya selesai semua, Soonyoung memutuskan berjalan-jalan di mall, anggap saja cuci mata. Soonyoung sangat suka belanja, ia akui itu. Tapi Soonyoung orang yang cukup simple, ia bukan orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memilih barang yang akan ia beli. Soonyoung akan langsung mengambilnya, membawanya ke meja kasir, lalu membayarnya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali jika memang barang itu menarik mata harimaunya itu.

Soonyoung berhenti berjalan saat ia melewati kaca besar di salah satu bagian mall itu. Ditangan kirinya kini ada sebuah bungkusan berisi sebuah mug yang baru saja ia beli. Sedangkan di tangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah sosis yang kini telah bertengger indah di dalam mulutnya.

Soonyoung menatap keluar kaca besar itu. Mata sipitnya melengkung dan bibirnya tersenyum melihat salju yang tengah turun diluar sana.

"Ah~ salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini. Sangat Indah~" Soonyoung berdiri cukup lama memperhatikan salju yang turun diluar sana.

Soonyoung terus terdiam menatap keindahan alam itu hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhentak saat seseorang tak sengaja menabraknya. Tubuh Soonyoung sedikit oleng namun ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Dan saat Soonyoung berbalik untuk melihat orang yang telah menabraknya itu, Soonyoung tertegun. Tadinya ia ingin berteriak dan memaki siapapun yang berani menabrak orang yang terang-terangan sedang berdiri diam di jalan itu.

Namun semua itu Soonyoung urungkan saat ia melihat seorang namja mungil berambut pink dan berwajah sangat manis itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dengan beberapa tetes air mata membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Hiks~ mian... Mianhae~" ucap namja itu lalu kembali berlari saat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sepertinya memanggil namanya.

Soonyoung kini mengerjap bingung saat melihat orang lain dari arah namja mungil tadi datang ikut berlari melewatinya dan mengejar namja mungil yang menangis tadi.

"Apa mereka sedang bertengkar ?" gumam Soonyoung lalu berbalik hendak meneruskan acara jalan-jalannya namun langkahnya kembali berhenti saat kakinya tak sengaja menendang sesuatu.

Soonyoung pun menunduk, dahinya langsung berkerut saat matanya melihat sebuah dompet berwarna cream tergeletak diatas lantai. Soonyoung pun berjongkok untuk mengambil dompet itu.

Dibukanya dompet itu untuk mencari kartu identitas pemiliknya. Soonyoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu membaca kartu identitas pemilik di dalamnya.

"Lee Jihoon ?" Soonyoung lalu memperhatikan foto yang ada di kartu identitas itu dengan seksama. "Bukankah ini namja pinky tadi ?"

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung berhenti tepat di depan pintu pagar sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna hijau. Namun sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Namun kembali ia berjalan cepat kerumah itu dan tangannya terulur hendak memencet bel di dekat pagarnya tapi kembali Soonyoung urungkan.

"Apa sebaiknya kukembalikan sekarang ?" Soonyoung menatap jam di ponselnya. "Tapi ini sudah cukup larut." Soonyoung kembali berjalan pergi. "Tak sopan bertamu malam-malam begini. Lagipula mungkin saja dia juga sudah tidur jam segini." dan lagi-lagi langkah kakinya berhenti. "Tapi dia pasti kebingungan mencari-cari dompetnya." Soonyoung menatap dompet berwarna cream yang kini ada di tangan kanannya.

Di genggamnya dompet itu lalu ia mengangguk yakin, memantapkan hatinya kemudian kembali berbalik kerumah hijau tadi lalu memencet bel rumah itu dengan yakin.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu bercat putih di balik pagar itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang namja mungil dengan sebuah handuk bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Nugu...seyo ?" tanyanya tampak ragu.

"Ah~ annyeong, Jihoon-ssi ?" sapa Soonyoung membuat Jihoon tampak terkejut.

Jihoon tanpa sadar menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau... Mengenalku ?"

Soonyoung menggeleng membuat Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tak mengenalmu tapi aku kemari untuk mengembalikan dompetmu yang sepertinya terjatuh di mall tadi saat bertabrakan denganku."

Jihoon tampak bernapas lega begitu matanya melihat dompet creamnya yang di tunjukkan oleh Soonyoung. "Ah~ aku pikir dompetku dicopet tadi." Jihoon berjalan membuka pagarnya lalu menerima dompetnya yang diberikan Soonyoung.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Banyak copet diluar sana." ucap Soonyoung membuat Jihoon tersenyum.

"Nde~ gomawo euhm~ siapa namamu tadi ?"

"Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung."

"Ah~ nde~ Soonyoung-ssi gomawo." ucap Jihoon yang di balas senyuman oleh Soonyoung. "Masuklah dulu, aku buatkan minum."

"Ah~ tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan langsung pulang saja."

"Masuklah. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan terima Kasih dengan sebuah hidangan."

Soonyoung menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal, tampak berpikir sebentar namun begitu ia melihat puppy eyes Jihoon yang tampak memohon itu akhirnya Soonyoung pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah~ aku akan mampir sebentar." ucapnya membuat Jihoon tersenyum manis hingga menampakkan lesung pipi kecilnya yang tampak sangat manis itu.

 **~oOo~**

Selagi menunggu Jihoon yang sedang sibuk di dapur, Soonyoung duduk sambil menonton TV . Namun matanya sama sekali tak terforkus pada TV didepannya itu. Ia malah sibuk melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" ucapan Jihoon membuat Soonyoung menoleh dan tersenyum canggung.

"Mianhae jika aku lancang, aku hanya melihat-lihat isi rumahmu. Dekorasi yang cukup unik. Apa kau tinggal sendiri disini ?"

Jihoon meletakkan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat dan sebuah piring berisi berbagai macam kue keatas meja didepan Soonyoung lalu ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Soonyoung.

"Aniya~ aku tidak tinggal sendiri. Aku tinggal bersama kakakku, hanya saja malam ini ia harus menginap di studionya untuk menyelesaikan lagu ciptaannya. Dia seorang penulis lagu." ujar Jihoon membuat Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. "Dan dekorasi rumah ini adalah hasil karya hyung ku. Meski dari luar dia tampak sangat dingin dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat teliti dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Uhm~ begitu. Hyungmu pasti orang yang hangat."

"Nde ?"

Soonyoung tersenyum menatap raut kebingungan di wajah Jihoon. "Aku mengambil kuliah di bidang desain interior. Jadi aku cukup banyak tau tentang cara-cara mendesain ruangan seperti ini. Hyungmu termasuk orang kreatif."

Jihoon membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan membuat Soonyoung terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi imut namja di sampingnya itu.

"Ah~ aku jadi lupa menawarkanmu minumannya. Dan ini kue-kue buatanku. Cobalah."

"Nde~ gomawo~" ucap Soonyoung lalu mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya.

"Aku memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang hyungku lakukan itu. Tapi aku sangat hebat dalam urusan membuat kue."

"Kkk~ percaya dirimu itu sungguh cocok dengan kenyataannya. Kue nya sangat enak." puji Soonyoung membuat Jihoon kembali tersenyum.

"Benarkah ? Gomawo~"

"Kau tak ikut makan ?"

"Ani~ aku masih punya banyak di dalam. Kau nikmati saja, jika mau tambah bilang saja, akan aku bawakan lebih banyak kue lagi."

Soonyoung kembali tersenyum. "Gomawo~ tapi ini sudah banyak untukku."

"Jika kau mau kau bisa membawa pulang juga, akan aku bungkuskan nanti."

"Tak perlu repot-repot."

"Aku tak kerepotan kok, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku sekaligus permintaan maaf ku karena tadi sudah menabrakmu saat di mall."

"Gwaenchana~ itu bukan masalah besar, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu."

Jihoon tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan Soonyoung yang masih Setia menikmati kue buatannya itu.

"Ah~ aku hampir lupa ! Kue-kue ini akan terasa lebih enak jika di makan dengan madu. Tunggu dulu, akan kuambilkan madu."

"Yah~ tak perlu repot-repot. Ini juga sudah sangat enak kok." teriak Soonyoung namun sepertinya tak di dengar Jihoon karena kini namja mungil itu telah kembali dengan sebotol madu yang telah terbuka.

"Cobalah pakai madu, rasanya pasti akan aduh~" pekik Jihoon saat kaki nya tak sengaja menyandung karpet dibawahnya membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan akhirnya madu di tangannya tumpah.

"Astaga~ mianhae~ aku tak sengaja." Jihoon langsung bangkit dengan wajah menyesalnya melihat tumpahan madunya yang berceceran di baju Soonyoung. "Aduh~ ini pasti akan lengket."

"Gwaenchana~ aku bisa membersihkannya saat pulang nanti."

"Andwe~ bagaimana bisa kau pulang dengan baju kotor seperti ini ? Tidak tidak, itu tidak bisa." Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir. "Ah~ kau bisa pakai baju hyungku. Aku yakin jika bajuku tak akan muat tapi baju hyungku kurasa akan muat untukmu. Tunggu dulu."

Jihoon bergegas beranjak dan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang ada di dekat tangga. Tak lama kemudian Jihoon keluar. "Kurasa hyungku membawa semuanya pakaiannya. Ck~ dia pasti menginap di rumah kekasihnya lagi." Gerutu Jihoon lalu memandang nanar kearah Soonyoung. "Uhm~ coba aku carikan bajuku yang terbesar."

Jihoon kembali berlari, namun kini ia menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada diatas. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jihoon yang nampak lucu itu. Soonyoung tahu Jihoon khawatir dan menyesal akan kecerobohannya sendiri tadi, tapi entah kenapa dimata Soonyoung hal itu menjadi terlihat imut dan manis.

Jihoon kembali turun dan memberikan sebuah sweater pink dengan gambar kelinci miliknya. "Kurasa ini bajuku yang paling besar, cobalah. Kamar mandinya ada diatas, kau bisa membersihkan dirimu disana."

Dengan canggung Soonyoung menerima sweater itu. "Gomawo~" ucapnya sambil menatapi sweater milik Jihoon itu, bagaimana pun juga sweater itu terlihat terlalu feminism dan kekanakan bagi Soonyoung.

Selagi Soonyoung membersihkan dirinya, Jihoon mengambil kain pel dan membersihkan tumpahan madu yang masih berceceran di sofa dan di karpet. "Huft~ kurasa aku harus memasukkan semua ini ke laundry besok, jika tidak Yoongi hyung pasti akan memakanku saat ia pulang nanti."

Ting Tong~

Jihoon menoleh kearah pintunya. Ia lalu melirik jam dinding yang ada diatas TV nya. "Siapa lagi yang bertamu malam-malam begini sich."

Jihoon pun beranjak membukakan pintunya. Dan Jihoon langsung menyesal telah membukakan pintu begitu melihat sosok Seungcheol lah yang berdiri di depan sana.

"Jihoon-ah~"

"Untuk apa lagi kau kemari ha ?!" dan Jihoon yang semanis anak kecil tadi kini telah menghilang dan berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

"Jihoon-ah~ aku hanya ingin menjelaskan-"

"Berhenti !" teriak Jihoon membuat Seungcheol yang hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya langsung berhenti. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu datang kemari ha ?!"

"Jihoon aku hanya ingin menjelaskannya padamu."

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu. Dan aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi jadi… pergilah dari sini sekarang juga."

"Jihoon-ah~ kumohon mengertilah. Aku dan Jeonghan itu hanya berteman."

"Huh ? Berteman kau bilang ? Saling berpelukan mesra seperti itu kau bilang hanya berteman ?! Choi Seungcheol kumohon setidaknya jika kau mau membohongiku, berbohonglah dengan benar ! Aku bahkan melihat kalian saling suap-suapan tadi."

Seungcheol menghela napas beratnya. "Baiklah~ kalau begitu beri aku waktu."

"Mwo ?"

"Beri aku waktu untuk melepaskan Jeonghan. Bagaimana pun juga aku mencintaimu dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu tapi… aku perlu waktu untuk melepaskan Jeonghan juga."

Dan Jihoon semakin murka mendengar ucapan namja di hadapannya ini barusan. "Yang benar saja Choi Seungcheol dimana otakmu ha ?! Kau mau bilang kalau kau mau menduakan kita berdua secara terang-terangan begitu ?!"

"Jihoon maksudku-"

"Aku sungguh menyesal pernah bersama denganmu."

"Jihoon kumohon, aku hanya-"

"Jihoon~ sweatermu ternyata pas untukku." Dan suara Soonyoung sukses menghentikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu.

Jihoon langsung menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang baru saja turun dari tangga, begitu juga dengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol langsung mengernyit tak suka pada Soonyoung di tambah dengan namja yang tak dikenalnya itu kini memakai pakaian milik kekasihnya.

"Siapa dia ?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menatap tajam Soonyoung.

Sedangkan Soonyoung langsung menunduk member salam begitu melihat Seungcheol. "Annyeong~ uhm~ sepertinya kau sedang ada tamu. Kalau begitu aku langsung pamit saja. Apa kau punya tas ? Aku perlu tas untuk membawa pakaianku yang masih ada di atas."

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung itu membuat Seungcheol merasa kesal. Ia lalu menarik lengan Jihoon, membuat Jihoon kembali menatapnya. "Kutanya siapa dia ?!"

Jihoon membalas tatapan Seungcheol dengan tak kalah tajam. Diliriknya tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Seungcheol lalu ia tarik dengan keras membuat lengannya terlepas dari genggaman Seungcheol.

Jihoon kemudian berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung lalu memeluk lengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang terkejut dengan tindakan Jihoon itu hendak melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Jihoon, tapi bukannya terlepas, pelukan Jihoon malah semakin erat.

"Sayang~ biarkan saja pakaianmu diatas, biar nanti aku saja yang mencucinya. Kau pasti merasa jijik memegangnya. Bukankah pakaianmu jadi lengket karena ulahku tadi." Ucapan cukup ambigu yang keluar dari bibir Jihoon sukses membuat Soonyoung melebarkan matanya, sedangkan Seungcheol langsung terdiam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ah~ kau tadi bertanya kan siapa dia ? Kenalkan, dia adalah kekasihku, Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung, kenalkan dia adalah mantan pacarku."

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung berjalan menembus dinginnya salju yang kembali turun hari ini. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus saja menggerutu sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, yakni sebuah café tak jauh dari kampusnya, Soonyoung bergegas masuk.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sosok seseorang yang tadi menelponnya di tengah jam kelasnya berlangsung dan memaksa untuk bertemu. Orang itu, Lee Jihoon terus saja menelponnya tanpa henti membuat Soonyoung yang awalnya malas meladeninya akhirnya mau mengangkat telponnya setelah di paksa sang dosen yang mengatakan bahwa telponnya itu mengganggu kegiatannya mengajar.

Namun Soonyoung mengernyit saat tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. "Apa dia belum datang ?" gumamnya masih mencoba mencari keberadaan Jihoon. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengernyit saat matanya menatap seorang namja yang tengah duduk di samping jendela. Jika dilihat baik-baik, sosok mungil itu mirip dengan Jihoon namun penampilan rambutnya sangat berbeda.

Soonyoung pun berjalan menghampiri sosok itu. Dan begitu Soonyoung yakin bahwa sosok itu memangnya Jihoon, Soonyoung langsung membanting tas yang ia bawa tepat diatas meja dihadapan Jihoon itu lalu duduk dihadapannya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Yakh~! Kau pikir kau itu siapa ha ?! Mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihku ! Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengenalmu !"

"Kau tak perlu mengenalku. Kau cukup menjadi kekasihku saja."

"Mwo ? Apa katamu ?"

"Jadi kekasihku. Mulai sekarang."

"Apa kau gila ?!"

"Aku memang sudah gila. Aku gila karena bisa-bisanya menjadi kekasih orang brengsek seperti Choi Seungcheol keparat itu."

Soonyoung hanya diam melihat Jihoon yang kembali mengumpati sang mantannya itu. Menyadari keterdiaman Soonyoung, Jihoon pun berdehem. "Uhm~ kita buat kesepakatan saja. Anggap saja ini sebuah permainan. Kita pura-pura jadi sepasang kekasih sampai si brengsek itu pergi jauh dari hidupku."

"Bagaimana jika dia tak pernah mau pergi darimu dan terus mengejarmu ?! Apa aku juga harus terus pura-pura jadi kekasihmu ?!"

"Ani~ sebenarnya dia berencana pindah ke Jepang karena dia mendapat pekerjaan disana. Awalnya dia mengajakku, tapi aku bersyukur aku tahu semua perselingkuhannya itu sebelum aku benar-benar membuat keputusan bodoh dan tinggal dengannya disana."

"Uhm~ jadi… sampai kapan ?"

"Satu bulan. Setelah itu permainan ini langsung berakhir."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon, Nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan. Kita jadi kekasih selama satu bulan."

Jihoon tersenyum senang. "Gomawo~" kini perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah tas yang tadi sempat di banting Soonyoung namun ia cuekkan itu. "Oh~ apa ini ?"

"Itu pakaian milikmu yang kupinjam kemarin. Sudah aku cuci juga."

"Woah~ kau seharusnya tak perlu mengembalikannya secepat ini. Uhm~ soal pakaianmu, aku bahkan belum sempat mencucinya."

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja. Atau tak kau kembalikan juga taka pa."

"Yakh~ bagaimana bisa begitu ?! Kau ini tidak percaya sekali padaku ya ?! Aku pasti akan mencucinya dan segera kukembalikan padamu !"

Soonyoung terkikik melihat ekspresi kesal Jihoon dengan bibir poutynya itu. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya rambut gulalimu itu ?! Kau baru saja dari salon ?!"

"Ah~ ini…" Jihoon menjeda ucapannya lalu memegangi rambutnya yang kini berwarna orange itu. "Aku tak mau terikat terus oleh Choi Seungcheol sialan itu jadi aku langsung melenyapkan rambut pink kesayangannya itu."

"Ah~ begitu."

"Wae ? Apa rambutku sekarang tampak aneh ? Jelek ya ?"

Soonyoung kembali tersenyum menatap Jihoon yang kini berkaca sambil merapikan rambutnya lewat layar ponselnya.

"Kau tampak sangat manis dan… imut"

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon kesal ? Tentu saja ! Dia bahkan sangat kesal !

Bagaimana tidak ? Seungcheol tiba-tiba datang kekelasnya bersama Jeonghan dan dengan santainya mengajak Jihoon makan bersama. Jihoon semakin yakin kalau mantan kekasihnya itu sungguh brengsek dan Jeonghan sangat bodoh.

Apa mereka sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Jihoon sekarang ?

"Mianhae~ tapi aku sudah janji kencan dengan kekasihku. Jadi lebih baik kalian pulang saja." Itulah alasan yang diberikan Jihoon saat ia dengan sangat tegasnya langsung menolak ajakan itu mentah-mentah dan berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Jihoon pun langsung menelpon Soonyoung dan memaksanya datang menjemputnya sekarang juga. Namun sudah bermenit-mening lamanya sosok yang ia telpon itu tak kunjung datang membuat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang masih berada disana kembali menghampirinya.

"Kurasa kau tadi bilang sudah ada janji dengan kekasihmu itu. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku tak melihat batang hidungnya ?!"

"Apa kau tak lihat diluar sana sedang turun salju ?! Jalanan pasti macet !"

"Apa bersepeda juga bisa macet ? Setauku ka nada jalur khusus untuk para penyepeda."

Jihoon akhirnya menoleh kearah Seungcheol. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Seungcheol langsung menunjuk kearah halaman kampusnya itu membuat Jihoon mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dan mulut Jihoon langsung menganga lebar melihat Soonyoung yang tersenyum dan melambai padanya dari atas sepeda yang ia kendarai itu.

"Ah~ apa kau sudah menunggu lama ?"

"Apa kau sudah gila ?! Kau mau mengajakku bersepeda di tengah dinginnya salju seperti ini ?!"

"Wae ? Bukankah bersepeda berdua di tengah salju itu sangat romantis ?"

Jihoon sudah hamper kembali melayangkan protesnya jika saja tak di interupsi oleh Jeonghan..

"Kekasihmu benar, bersepeda berdua di tengah salju memang sangat romantic. Aku dan Seungcheol juga pernah melakukannya bersama."

Mendengar ucapan Jeonghan itu membuat telinga Jihoon terasa sangat panas. Ia lalu menatap nyalang kearah Soonyoung yang malah mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ah~ Soonyoung-ssi, mumpung kau disini, bagaimana jika kita makan bersama ?" ajak Seungcheol yang membuat Jihoon langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku dan Soonyoung akan pergi berkencan."

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Kita bisa kencan berempat. Bukankah double date sedang marak akhir-akhir ini aw~!" pekik Soonyoung tiba-tiba saat Jihoon dengan sengaja menginjak keras kakinya. "Wae ? Kita kan juga bisa menghemat uang kencan !"

 **~oOo~**

Dan disinilah Jihoon berada sekarang. Duduk tepat di hadapan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jihoon bahkan sudah menghabiskan lima gelas air putih sembari menunggu pesanan makanannya datang. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan obrolan yang terjadi di meja itu.

"Ah~ iya,, sebenarnya tujuanku meminta bertemu adalah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Seungcheol yang sepertinya tak dihiraukan Jihoon. "Seperti yang kubilang padamu, aku akan pindah ke Jepang, dan aku akan membawa Jeonghan bersamaku."

Jihoon langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk minuman dihadapannya itu. Jihoon lalu menyeringai. "Untuk apa kau katakan padaku ? Apa kau mau pamer ?"

"Seungcheol bilang setidaknya sebelum kami pergi minggu depan, dia ingin berpamitan pada teman-temannya dulu."

Jihoon kembali membeku di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan Jeonghan itu. "Minggu depan ?" kini ia beralih menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. "Kau bilang bulan depan kan ?!"

Seungcheol menyeringai. "Wae ? Bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang ini sangat bahagia ? Bukankah kau sangat ingin aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu secepatnya ?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain. Sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jeonghan hanya diam menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Uhm~ ngomong-ngomong. Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran ?" Tanya Jeonghan membuat Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan padanya kemudian menatap Soonyoung yang juga menoleh padanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Uhm~ kurasa baru…."

"Satu bulan." Sahut Jihoon membuat Soonyoung langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Wah~ ddaebak. Aku dan Seungcheol juga sudah satu bulan berpacaran." Dan ucapan Jeonghan itu sukses membuat Jihoon kembali memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Seungcheol.

Kini Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai. "Apa kalian benar-benar berpacaran selama satu bulan ?"

"Apa kau juga benar-benar pacar dia selama satu bulan ini ?" Bukannya menjawab, Jihoon malah balik bertanya kepada Jeonghan.

"Tentu. Ah~ kau mau lihat foto-foto kami ?" tawar Jeonghan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan.

Soonyoung dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan raut wajah Jihoon. Biasanya Soonyoung hanya melihat wajah imut dan galaknya, namun kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Soonyoung melihat wajah sedih Jihoon.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian ? Aku ingin lihat foto-foto kalian."

"Kami tidak punya foto." Jawab Jihoon membuat Seungcheol mengernyit.

"Selama satu bulan berpacaran kalian sama sekali tak punya foto bersama ? Apa hal itu wajar bagi sepasang kekasih ?"

"Kita tidak butuh hal kekanakan seperti itu." Jawab Jihoon membuat Soonyoung melirik kearahnya lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Jihoon.

"Jika kau terus berkata seperti itu maka permainan ini akan berakhir sekarang juga."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana hah ? Mengatakan pada mereka kalau kita juga punya foto-foto mesra seperti itu ? Sama saja cari mati !"

"Setidaknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan keadaan ini."

Jihoon langsung menoleh menatap Soonyoung dan berucap tanpa suara. "Mwo ?"

Soonyoung tanpa aba-aba langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jihoon membuat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan cukup terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Soonyoung itu, tak terkecuali Jihoon. Jihoon yang sadar langsung memundurkan kepalanya dan refleks menampar pipi Soonyoung dengan keras. Dan hal itu lebih membuat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan terkejut.

Soonyoung langsung memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. "Wae ? Kenapa kau menampar kekasihmu sendiri, chagi-ya~ ?"

Jihoon yang sadar akan perbuatan bodohnya barusan langsung membuka mulutnya, memasang ekspresi sok khawatirnya lalu segera menangkup kedua pipi Soonyoung dan mengelus-elusnya. "Mianhae~ chagiya, aku tak sengaja. Tadi ada nyamuk dipipi halusmu ini. Apa sakit ?"

Tanpa disangka, Jihoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi pipi Soonyoung berulang kali. "Semoga tak sakit lagi."

Dan Soonyoung hanya bisa menanggapi hal yang dilakukan Jihoon itu dengan senyum bodoh yang ia paksakan. "Beginilah kemesraan kita, tak perlu bukti foto atau apapun, tapi tindakan langsung yang menunjukkan perhatian dan kasih sayang masing-masing."

Jihoon kembali meraih kepala Soonyoung yang tadi menoleh kearah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang masih diam terpaku di tempat duduknya agar kembali menatap dirinya. "Kekasihku ini memang yang terbaik." Kembali Jihoon menarik kepala Soonyoung dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Soonyoung sebentar lalu melepasnya.

"Saranghae~" dan Jihoon kembali mengecup bibir Soonyoung lalu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

 **~oOo~**

"Yakh~ Lee Jihoon kau pasti sudah gila ! Aish~" gerutu Jihoon sambil mencuci wajahnya, lebih tepatnya membersihkan bibirnya dari bekas ciuman Soonyoung tadi.

Jihoon menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca. Wajahnya di penuhi air dengan beberapa tetesnya yang jatuh membasahi kerah pakaiannya.

"Aish~ sungguh memalukan." Jihoon kembali membasuh kasar wajahnya. "Kenapa aku tadi malah menciuminya berulang kali ?! Astaga..."

Dimatikannya kran air di depannya itu lalu Jihoon memejamkan mata mencoba menetralkan dirinya. Dihembuskannya napas beratnya berulang kali.

"Aish~ hari ini benar-benar sial !" umpatnya lagi lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tissue yang tergantung di sebelahnya kemudian kembali ia mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan tissue itu.

"Apa bibirku begitu menjijikkan untukmu ?!"

"Astaga ! Yakh~ kau mengagetkanku !"

"Mian~ mian~" ucap Soonyoung lalu berjalan masuk ke sebuah bilik di dalam toilet itu. "Uhm~ kau masih disitu ?" tanya Soonyoung dari balik bilik membuat Jihoon menoleh kearah biliknya yang tertutup.

"Nde~ wae ?"

"Mantanmu dan pacar barunya itu sudah pergi. Jadi kau bisa keluar dan makan dengan tenang."

"Jinja ? Kenapa cepat sekali perginya."

"Wae ? Apa kau baru saja menyesal ? Kupikir kau akan senang jika kukatakan begitu."

"Aniya~ bkn itu maksudku tadi. Yakh~ kenapa mereka berdua pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku eoh ?! Dasar sepasang kekasih tak sopan !"

Setelah selesai dengan urusan panggilan alamnya, Soonyoung pun keluar bilik lalu berjalan kearah Jihoon lalu berhenti tepat di sebelah Jihoon untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Kurasa kita perlu melakukannya, untuk jaga-jaga jika hal seperti tadi terulang lagi."

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya bingung menatap Soonyoung yang masih menunduk. "Mwo ?"

Soonyoung mematikan kran airnya lalu menatap Jihoon dari pantulan kaca di depannya. "Selca. Kita perlu setidaknya sebuah selca bersama untuk memperkuat permainan ini."

"Untuk apa ? Permainan ini juga minggu depan sudah berakhir." ucap Jihoon sambil menunduk, entah sadar atau tidak bibirnya mengerucut, tersirat rasa sedih di wajahnya.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kita bisa langsung menghapusnya jika permainan ini telah selesai."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Jihoon langsung mendongak. Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa sesak tiba-tiba menghantam hatinya. Dan entah apa yang salah dengan Soonyoung, ia juga merasakan sesak yang sama berkat bibirnya itu.

"Baiklah~ ayo kita lakukan."

 **~oOo~**

Ting Tong~

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya sambil menyeret langkahnya malas kearah pintu apartementnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi tanpa henti itu. Masih dengan muka bantalnya, Soonyoung membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong bro !" Soonyoung hanya menguap menanggapi senyum bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"Wae ? Kau tampak sangat bersemangat pagi-pagi begini." Ucap Soonyoung sambil berlalu kearah dapurnya untuk mengambil minum, membiarkan Seokmin, sahabat karibnya itu yang langsung duduk di atas kasur dan menyalakan TV miliknya.

"Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu, Kwon." Ucap Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu. Membuatku mual tau !"

"Kau pasti akan langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padaku."

"Wae ?"

Seokmin lalu beranjak mendekati Soonyoung yang duduk di tepi kasur lalu berbisik padanya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan nomor kontak Lee Chan dan dia bilang dia mau menemuimu."

Soonyoung mengernyit lalu menatap Seokmin yang masih tersenyum bodoh itu. "Maksudmu ?"

"Blind date." Ucap Seokmin heboh namun ia langsung berdecak melihat ekspresi biasa Soonyoung. "Lihat lihat aku sudah bekerja keras tapi selalu seperti ini ekspresimu. Ck~ padahal dulu kau yang sangat ingin mendekatinya."

Seokmin langsung memasang wajah ngambeknya, bersandar di pojok kasur sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tak lupa bibirnya yang ia manyunkan. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menghela napas beratnya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo Seokmin-ah~ aku sangat berterima kasih padamu jadi kapan aku bisa blind date dengannya."

Seokmin lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menang. Tapi tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melirik sebuah figura kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas kecil di samping kasur. Seokmin mengernyit melihat foto sahabatnya itu bersama seseorang yang tak ia kenal.

"Siapa dia ?" Tanya Seokmin sambil menunjuk sosok manis di dalam figura itu.

"Ah~ dia….uhm~ dia…" ucap Soonyoung terbata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Uhm~ dia…"

"Adikmu ?"

"Nde ?"

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Siapa namanya ?"

"Ah` benar, dia adalah adikku. Namanya Lee Jihoon."

Seokmin mengernyit mendengar jawaban Soonyoung. Ia lalu menatap penuh selidik kearah Soonyoung. "Tapi setauku bukankah adikmu itu seorang yeoja ? Dan kenapa marga kalian bisa berbeda ?"

Mati kau Kwon Soonyoung !

Soonyoung merutuki kebodohan otaknya dan mulut tipisnya itu yang baru saja membawanya ke dalam masalah. 'Maksudku… uhm~ dia memang adikku… adik sepupu."

"Oh~ kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kalau punya adik sepupu semanis dia ?"

"Kenapa aku harus cerita padamu ?"

"Yah~ kau kan tahu aku ini masih jomblo jadi setidaknya sebagai sahabat yang baik kau kan bisa mencarikanku teman kencan, misalnya seperti Jihoon ini."

"Langsung saja ke intinya Lee Seokmin. Aku sedang malas mendengar ocehanmu."

Rasanya Seokmin ingin menghajar sahabatnya itu tapi ia mencoba menahan emosinya. "Maksudku kita bisa double date. Setidaknya kenalkan aku pada sepupu manismu itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu padaku yang telah bersusah payah mendapatkan Lee Chan untukmu."

"Tidak mau."

"Yakh~ jika kau tidak mau maka mulai detik ini aku bukan lagi sahabatmu !"

 **~oOo~**

Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu dan Jihoon masih betah dengan posisinya saat ini. Tiduran di sofa sambil memegangi sebuah figura kecil dan menatapinya terus. Bahkan acara TV yang ia nyalakan tadi malah ia cuekkan tanpa ada niat menontannya meski satu detik saja.

Dan Yoongi yang melihat sikap adiknya yang sepertinya mulai gila itu hanya bisa menggerutu. "Setidaknya jika kau sedang patah hati, matikan saja TV nya ! Kau tahu tagihan listrik itu sangat mahal !"

Bukannya menanggapi ataupun menjawab omelan kakaknya itu, Jihoon malah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan begitu saja melewati kakaknya tanpa mematikan TV. Membuat emosi Yoongi semakin naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Yakh~ setidaknya jika kau mau kekamar, matikan dulu TV nya !"

Jihoon sama sekali tak mendengarkan teriakan kakaknya yang menggema di seluruh sudut rumah itu. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya masih dengan menatapi figura kecil yang ia bawa itu.

"Kenapa hanya seminggu ? Bukankah dia bilang bulan depan padaku ? Kenapa ia berubah pikiran dan pergi secepat ini ?!" gumam Jihoon sambil mengelusi bingkai kaca foto di dalam figura itu.

"Waktuku bersamanya jadi sangat sebentar kan ?!" ucap sedih Jihoon masih mengelusi sosok namja yang berada di sampingnya di dalam foto itu. Sebuah foto yang baru saja ia ambil bersama Soonyoung kemarin.

Soonyoung benar. Setidaknya mereka harus punya foto bersama berdua di dalam ponsel masing-masing untuk memperkuat permainan yang sedang mereka mainkan itu. Dan akhirnya kemarin mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa selca bersama. Dan salah satu selca yang menurutnya terbagus langsung Jihoon cetak dan dijadikannya figura kecil penghias kamarnya.

"Soonyoung-ah~ aku merindukanmu~"

 **~oOo~**

"Kau sudah baikan ?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung disuguhkan pemandangan Jihoon yang telah sibuk di dapur.

"Sudah. Hyung mau pergi ?"

"Nde~ aku mau mendaki gunung bersama Jimin mumpung hari ini tak turun salju."

"Oh~ setidaknya sarapanlah dulu. Aku membuat sup kepiting."

"Tidak usah, Jimin sudah menungguku disana. Aku tak mau kekasihku itu menjadi boneka salju karena terlalu lama menungguku."

Jihoon terkikik mendengar candaan hyungnya itu. "Atau mau ku bungkuskan untuk bekal kalian disana ?"

"Tidak perlu, aku buru-buru jadi nikmati saja sup nya sendiri ya~" ucap Yoongi sambil berlari keluar.

Jihoon hanya menghela napasnya maklum. Ia kembali sibuk memasak hingga sebuah panggilan masuk kedalam ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja makan. Jihoon pun beranjak mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi begini.

Dan Jihoon hamper tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat membaca nama Soonyoung lah yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jihoon segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo~"

'Oh~ Jihoon-ah~ apa kabar ?'

Jihoon tersenyum. "Baik. Kau sendiri ?"

'Aku juga baik.'

Jeda sebentar hingga Jihoon kembali membuka suara. "Uhm~ ada apa kau menelponku ?"

'Ah~ aku sampai lupa. Aku hanya mau meminta bantuanmu ?'

"Bantuanku ?"

'Nde~ uhm~ bukankah kesepakatan kita berlaku selama satu bulan ?'

Jihoon kembali tersenyum. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi gembira. "Tentu."

'Kemarin aku sudah membantumu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu demi menyingkirkan mantanmu itu kan. Jadi sekarang giliranmu membantuku.'

"Wae ? Apa kau juga punya mantan kekasih yang ingin kau depak pergi ?"

'Aniya~ aku hanya sudah berjanji pada temanku untuk melakukan blind date sekaligus double date dengannya. Dan dia tak sengaja melihat fotoku bersamamu kemarin dan bertanya padaku siapa kau. Jadi aku bilang saja padanya kalau kau adalah adikku."

Kini raut wajah Jihoon berubah drastis. "Jadi… ?"

'Jadilah adikku.'

"Kau gila ?"

 **~oOo~**

"Annyeong~" sapa manis Jihoon pada kedua namja yang telah duduk di hadapan Soonyoung. "Mian aku terlambat datang. Tak enak jika datang dengan tangan kosong jadi aku membuat kue ini dulu tadi."

Jihoon lalu memberikan beberapa kotak kue buatannya pada Seokmin dan Chan yang tentu saja diterima dengan senyum mengembang dari keduanya.

"Ah~ kenalkan mereka berdua adalah temanku. Ini Lee Chan dan dia adalah Lee Seokmin."

"Lee Chan adalah gebetan Soonyoung." Bisik Seokmin pada Jihoon yang langsung mendapat injakan kaki dari Soonyoung.

Seokmin langsung mengaduh sedangkan Jihoon langsung terdiam kemudian menatap Chan yang Nampak tersenyum malu-malu. Kini Jihoon ikut tersenyum namun bukan senyuman biasa tetapi sebuah senyuman licik dengan aura gelap yang sukses membuat senyum Chan menghilang.

"Lee Chan dan Lee Seokmin, perkenalkan namaku adalah Lee Jihoon. Ternyata kita bertiga punya marga yang sama, sepertinya kita juga bisa menjadi keluarga." Canda Jihoon membuat Seokmin ikut tertawa tapi tidak dengan Chan dan Soonyoung. Kedua namja itu malah tersenyum kikuk dengan candaan Jihoon.

"Uhm~ hyung. Wajah kalian sangat mirip. Awalnya kupikir kalian kembar ?" ucap Chan membuat Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling berpandangan.

"Benarkah ? Bukankah bagus ? Banyak yang bilang kalau wajah mirip itu adalah jodoh." Jihoon lalu menoleh menatap Soonyoung. "Kalau begitu kita memang sudah berjodoh sejak awal."

"Jihoon-ah~ kau sangat manis dan imut." Puji Seokmin.

"Gomawo~"

"Tapi Jihoon, apa kau sungguh-sungguh adiknya ? Orang ini bahkan tidak pernah menceritakanmu padaku sebelumnya. Dia menyembunyikan adik manisnya ini dariku." Jihoon hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Seokmin.

"Nde~ aku memang adiknya. Lebih tepatnya adik barunya." Ucap Jihoon membuat Seokmin dan Chan mengernyit bingung.

Begitu pula dengan Soonyoung yang langsung menoleh padanya.

"Dan hyung baruku ini sukses membuat adiknya ini terpesona. Aku adalah adik yang sangat menyayanginya."

Tanpa ada yang menyangka, Jihoon meraih wajah Soonyoung yang duduk tepat disampingnya itu. "Hyung~ saranghae~"

Dan tindakan Jihoon selanjutnya sukses membuat Seokmin dan juga Chan ternganga tak percaya. Kedua orang yang mereka anggap hyung-dongsaeng itu kini tengah berciuman di depan mata mereka. Kali ini bukan Cuma sebuah kecupan singkat seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya, melainkan ciuman sungguhan yang saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung berjalan tepat di belakang Jihoon. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan sosok mungil Jihoon yang berjalan dengan riang di depannya. Ada satu hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal di pikirannya. Jujur, Soonyoung merasa sangat lega karena baru saja menceritakan semua kebenarannya pada Seokmin dan juga Chan.

Tapi satu hal ini terus saja mengganggu pikirannya. Soonyoung sungguh tak tahan dan akhirnya ia berjalan mendahului Jihoon dan berhenti tepat di depannya membuat Jihoon ikut berhenti.

"Wae ?"

"Apa kau tadi baru saja menembakku ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

"Jadi sekarang kita berpacaran ? Kau kekasihku ? Aku kekasihmu ? Kapan kita mulai kencan pertama kita ?" Tanya Soonyoung beruntun dengan sangat antusias.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu banyak sekali eoh ?!" cibir Jihoon yang ditanggapi senyuman bodoh oleh Soonyoung. "Wae ? Kau tak suka ku tembak ? Tak mau jadi kekasihku ?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku malah sangat senang." Soonyoung meraih tubuh mungil Jihoon dan memeluknya.

Jihoon pun balas memeluk Soonyoung. "Apa kau juga menyukaiku ?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dalam pelukannya lalu mengecup surai orange Jihoon. "Kurasa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu."

Dan Jihoon tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Jihoon melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Soonyoung.

"Kajja~ kita pulang sebelum hujan salju turun."

Jihoon lalu berlari-lari kecil mendahului Soonyoung. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Jihoon kembali berhenti dan berbalik menatap Soonyoung yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Soonyoung-ah~ Gameover."

Melihat senyuman manis itu membuat Soonyoung sangat bersyukur. Sepertinya mulai hari ini ia akan mulai menyukai musim dingin. Kenapa ? Karena musim dingin tahun ini memberinya sebuah kado yang sangat teramat indah.

Lee Jihoon.

Dan mulai saat ini Soonyoung akan selalu merasa bahagia di hari pertama salju turun karena saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Jihoon. Hari dimana salju pertama turun tahun ini. Dan Soonyoung akan selalu mengingat hari itu.

Hari terindah dalam sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Epilog …**_

Jihoon berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah salon langganannya. Entah kenapa hari ini salju turun begitu deras. Begitu masuk, Jihoon langsung duduk menunggu. Entah kenapa hari ini salon itu cukup ramai pelanggan.

"Lee Jihoon-ssi." Begitu namanya dipanggil, Jihoon langsung berdiri dan menghampiri seorang yeoja yang akan melayaninya.

"Tolong singkirkan warna pink menyebalkan ini dari rambutku." Ucap Jihoon pada sang penata rambut begitu ia duduk di depan kaca. "Ah~ dan tolong pilihkan warna yang terlihat manis untukku."

"Baiklah~ apa anda juga mau merubah gaya rambutnya ?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Nde~ potong saja dengan style yang cocok untukku. Uhm~ maksudku, bisakah kau buat style rambut yang membuatku terlihat semakin imut ? Aku mau bertemu dengan seseorang dan aku mau terlihat sangat manis dan imut di depannya nanti."

Jihoon kembali tersenyum manis. " Ini adalah pertemuan kedua kami." .

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

 **Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review ^^**

 **Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang tiba-tiba aja muncul di otakku ^^ semoga tak mengecewakan ^^**

 **Kalau mau baca FF ku yang lain juga boleh ^^ silahkan ^^ *promosi***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- DDangKie -**


End file.
